Miedo
by Krizia
Summary: No puedes escapar de tus miedos. Ni siquiera puedes evitar que, algún día, ellas se alejen de ti. Narcissa/Bellatrix/Andrómeda. Sin incesto.


**N/A:** Es el one-shot más largo que he escrito y escribiré en mi vida, estoy segura. Es un Narcissa/Bellatrix/Andrómeda, pero sin incesto, nada de femslash. Quería centrarme en la relación fraternal de ellas, así que, si veis por allí detallitos femslash, no me hago responsable (?). Y regalo de cumpleaños, atrasado, como de costumbre, y no por ello con menos cariño, para Isa, que la quiero un montón y mitad del otro.

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y cualquier cosa que reconozcáis pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Miedo.**

.

Es de noche y Narcissa no puede dormir. No tiene nada que ver con la historia que Bellatrix le contó esa mañana, porque sabe que es mentira; tampoco con los ruidos extraños que escuchaba, es algo más. Andrómeda, mirándola y casi sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos, dice que son imaginaciones suyas, pero Narcissa no es tonta y sabe lo que escucha. _Porque hay algo dentro de mi habitación_. Su hermana dice que será un pájaro, y Narcissa sabe que es tan poco consciente de lo que dice como de las carcajadas por parte de Bellatrix que escuchará a la mañana siguiente. _No hay nada en tu habitación, Cissy. Vamos a dormir_. La pequeña hace como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de su hermana y sigue arrodillada en el suelo. Porque sabe que Andrómeda no puede escucharlo.

Narcissa se dice que es mayor para eso. Ya tiene seis años y ella no tiene miedo de nada. Absolutamente nada. _Uno, dos, tres… ¡plaf!_. Aprieta los ojos fuertemente y se cubre la cara con sus manos, sintiendo un temblor que acompaña a sus piernas. _Es un pájaro, es un pájaro... _¿Un pájaro hace tanto ruido?

—Andrómeda —Narcissa le da golpecitos en el hombro, su hermana responde con un gruñido mientras abre los ojos lentamente —, viene a por mí —le dice seria. Su hermana se sienta en la cama y la mira, aún con esa mueca en la cara de no saber si ha escuchado bien.

—Cissy… —le acaricia el hombro con la mano, pasando sus dedos delgados entre sus cabellos rubios. No sabe de qué tiene miedo, tampoco qué se supone que va a por ella, pero sí sabe que son las tres y media de la madrugada y quiere dormir —. Nada viene a por ti, ¿me escuchas? No hay nada en tu habitación. Ahora vete a dormir, anda. Mañana madre quiere que nos levantemos temprano porque va a venir no sé quién —se tumba de nuevo en la cama, tapándose con las mantas parte de la cara —. Sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho Bellatrix, no le hagas caso. Es mentira —añade antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Pero su hermana sigue de rodillas frente a su cama, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, alerta, y una expresión que no sabría descifrar.

—Viene a por mí —vuelve a repetir en un susurro tan débil que Andrómeda no sabe si de verdad ha hablado —. ¿Vas a dejar que me lleve? —Está asustada de verdad. Las manos de Narcissa se meten por debajo de las sábanas y aprietan fuerte, muy fuerte las de Andrómeda con desesperanza —. No es por lo que me ha dicho Bella. No tengo miedo de lo que ella me cuenta.

Andrómeda vuelve a sentarse en la cama y le devuelve el apretón a Narcissa. — ¿Qué te ha dicho? —le pregunta mirándola preocupada. Ella sólo tiene ocho años, no sabe cómo hacer que Narcissa deje de temblar.

Su hermana pequeña la mira, brillando el azul de sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

**OoO**

_A Narcissa le daba igual que Bella no parase de quejarse, también si le juraba que no volvería a jugar con ella nunca más. Le daba igual porque el trozo de rana de chocolate que tenía en sus manos era más grande que el de ella._

_— ¡Eres una tramposa! —le grita Bellatrix mientras se acerca ella, con los puños apretados y el dedo índice estirado, señalándola._

_—No es mi culpa si no sabes partir los dos trozos iguales —dice Narcissa sonriendo._

_Bellatrix bufa y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Su pelo negro se ondea con el aire y le da un aspecto agresivo que Narcissa ya está acostumbrada a ver._

_— ¡Pero es que resulta que ese trozo no era para ti, Cissy! —Esta vez da dos zancadas largas y rápidas, se acerca a Narcissa e intenta quitarle el chocolate de las manos —. ¡Dámelo!_

_Narcissa forcejea, diciéndole que pare entre tirón y tirón. Bellatrix tira más fuerte, sabiendo que tiene más fuerza que ella y que no le costará demasiado quitárselo de las manos._

_— ¡Suéltalo, Bella, suéltalo! —empieza a sollozar Narcissa sin soltar el chocolate —. ¡Es mío, es mío!_

_Bellatrix tira hacia ella, Narcissa hace lo mismo. Adelante, atrás. Una y otra vez, sin parar. Se gritan, insultan y hasta la mayor de las hermanas le pisa el pie a la otra todo lo fuerte que puede._

_— ¡Ay! —chilla Narcissa cuando siente el zapato de Bella hundirse en su piel. Pero no suelta lo que ambas quieren, aunque le arda el pie y sienta que su corazón empieza a latir allí, no piensa hacerlo porque eso significaría demostrar ser débil. Delante de Bellatrix no puede permitírselo —. ¡Eres una tramposa! —las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, solloza y se sorbe la nariz después del último tirón, porque Bellatrix deja de tirar, pero sin soltar el chocolate._

_—No llores, Cissy —dice despacio, con una voz seria que a Narcissa no le gusta —. No seas llorona —vuelve a tirar, pero esta vez su hermana no estaba atenta y no se lleva sólo el chocolate con ella, sino también a la pequeña._

_Ruedan por el suelo, manchándose de barro y sabiendo que una buena bronca vendrá después, cuando madre las vea sucias y con los cabellos revueltos. Pero ahora no importa. Narcissa tira, Bellatrix le muerde la mano derecha en un intento de que lo suelte, y hay tantos gritos que ninguna de las dos sabe ya por qué pelean._

_Dan otra vuelta por el suelo y Narcissa queda encima de Bellatrix, con el chocolate por encima de sus cabezas, derritiéndose en sus manos manchadas como un helado bajo el sol._

_—Suéltalo y no se lo diré a madre —propone la menor mirando los ojos oscuros de su hermana, en los que puede ver la rabia. Ella tira otra vez como respuesta —. Entonces madre te castigará por avariciosa, Bella._

_Bellatrix se la quita de encima de un empujón brusco y sin ningún miramiento. Narcissa gruñe al caer al suelo._

_— ¿Me amenazas con ir corriendo a madre y decirle que quiero comer más chocolate que tú, Cissy? —Bellatrix suelta una carcajada seca. Mira a su hermana alzando una ceja._

_Narcissa se levanta del suelo rápido y con la mayor dignidad posible, como les dice madre que se mira a las personas cuyos padres no son magos. Aunque ella no entiende muy bien todo eso._

_—Éste es mi trozo, Bella. Tú los has partido —dice levantando la barbilla._

_Bellatrix se acerca a ella y la coge por los hombros, balanceándola —. ¡Pero es que ese trozo era para mí, Cissy! ¡Dámelo! —grita otra vez. Porque ya no es sólo cuestión de comer más chocolate._

_— ¡No pienso dártelo! Si lo quieres, quítamelo —la desafía. Bellatrix no se puede creer que su hermana pequeña, a la que le saca cuatro años, la esté desafiando._

_Ahora se tira sobre ella e intenta quitarle el chocolate de las manos. Vuelve a morderle y Narcissa le responde tirándole del pelo. Bellatrix gruñe, Narcissa grita. Entonces, cuando su hermana mayor se queda quieta de nuevo, sin soltar el poco chocolate que les queda en las manos, Narcissa también se detiene._

_Pero Bella es más rápida y se lo arrebata de las manos._

_La pequeña abre los ojos sorprendida y decepcionada. Bellatrix ríe y se levanta, sacudiéndose la ropa sucia y peinándose un poco con la mano libre el pelo enmarañado. Suelta una carcajada y mira a Narcissa desafiante._

_— ¿Vas a ir a quejarte, Cissy? —provoca sonriendo burlonamente. Y da igual si apenas queda algo de chocolate._

_Narcissa empieza a sollozar y también se levanta del suelo. Da dos pasos hacia Bellatrix y se detiene al ver su mueca en la cara, fastidiada al escucharla llorar. Las gotas gruesas caen por sus mejillas y no puede evitar sentirse desilusionada._

_Porque esperaba que Bellatrix la dejara ganar._

_— ¡Eres una tramposa, Bella! —vuelve a decirle, aunque eso no le afecte nada a su hermana —. ¡TRAMPOSA! —chilla tan fuerte que Bellatrix cierra los ojos un momento, molestándole demasiado el grito._

_— ¡No grites, mocosa! —le dice acercándose a ella y tapándole con una mano la boca, callando así por unos segundos su llanto —. ¿Quieres que madre venga y nos castigue? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, verdad? Quieres que me riña por hacerte llorar, ¿cierto? —aprieta más fuerte la mano contra su boca. Narcissa sigue llorando silenciosamente y niega con la cabeza —. ¿Sabes lo que pasará si madre te escucha? Vendrá y me dirá que no sé cuidar de ti. No me dejará más estar a tu lado cuando ella no esté —A Narcissa le parece que la voz de su hermana la envuelve. Sus palabras se incrustan en su piel como cuchillos afilados, pero las heridas no se pueden ver —. Nos separará, Cissy —añade mirando fijamente a su hermana pequeña. Siente a Narcissa temblar bajo sus brazos y la mano se le empapa de lágrimas o babas, o las dos cosas —. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? — vuelve a preguntar sin quitar la mano de su boca. Y, aunque sabe que sus palabras no son ciertas del todo, porque mientras las dos estén juntas madre no las tendrá que aguantar por separado, le hace sentir mejor el temblor de Narcissa bajo su piel._

_La rubia niega con la cabeza y pone su mano encima de la de Bella. Está fría y manchada de chocolate, pero sentirla le hace tranquilizarse un poco. Se pregunta si su madre sería capaz de separarla algún día de su hermana y se estremece al pensar en ello._

_—Bien. Entonces, hazme caso y deja de llora. —Poco a poco, mientas la niña se seca las lágrimas con la mano que no sujeta la de su hermana, Bellatrix retira la suya de su boca. Ella ya no llora —. Vamos dentro. Quizá llueva. —Ambas miran al cielo y, hasta ese momento, ninguna se había dado cuenta de lo negro que está._

_Bellatrix se da la vuelta y camina hacia el interior de la casa. Escucha los pasos de Narcissa detrás y sonríe, después se lleva el pequeño trozo de chocolate a la boca. Y es tan diminuto que apenas tiene tiempo de saborearlo antes de que se derrita. _

**OoO**

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa, Narcissa? —vuelve a preguntar Andrómeda mientras su hermana se mece a sí misma adelante y atrás, rodeándose las rodillas con sus propios brazos.

—V-viene a por mí —dice ella de nuevo mirándola fijamente —. ¡No dejes que me lleve! —Narcissa vuelve a cogerle la mano, pero esta vez no la aprieta.

Andrómeda suspira cansada, con sueño y sin entender qué pasa —. No hay nada que quiera llevarte. Mira, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? Ya verás como no pasa nada…

—¡No! Irá a buscarme a mi habitación. No dejes que me lleve a mí, pero tampoco a ella. —La mayor mira a su hermana extrañada. ¿Que no deje que se la lleve a ella ni tampoco a…?

Se dice que matará a Bellatrix en cuanto la vea.

—Mira, Narcissa, Bellatrix sólo quiere que tengas miedo. No sé qué te habrá dicho y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero es mentira. Nada va a por ella y, mucho menos, a por ti —le acaricia una mejilla a su hermana y Narcissa asiente sin estar totalmente convencida —. Y ahora, vete a dormir.

Narcissa sigue sin moverse.

—Déjame quedarme aquí contigo, por favor —le ruega en un susurro. Sigue al lado de Andrómeda, sentada en el suelo y con los pies congelados por el frío, pero poco o nada importa eso. Ve a su hermana vacilar unos segundos, mirándola y sintiendo cómo algo que no sabe bien qué es se remueve en su estómago.

—No deberías quedarte, Narcissa —dice, pero se hace un lado para dejarle espacio, contradiciéndose a sí misma. Narcissa le sonríe y se cuela en su cama rápidamente, tapándose hasta las orejas con la sábana y mantas. Le da la espalda a Andrómeda, pero ella sabe que tiene los ojos apretados fuertemente.

—Andrómeda —susurra pasados unos minutos —. Andrómeda —repite al no obtener respuesta. La chica se remueve un poco y hace un ruidito extraño, pero no dice nada.

Entonces la pequeña se gira hacia ella y la mira fijamente. Es tan parecida a Bellatrix que, si no supiese que no es ella, juraría que lo es. Pero, aún así, a pesar del parecido físico entre las dos, hay algo en ellas que marca una gran diferencia. Algo que no se ve y tampoco se toca, pero que está ahí, en algún lugar escondido dentro de su cuerpo.

_Un, dos, tres… ¡plaf!_. Otra vez escucha ese ruido que la angustia toda la noche. Lo ha escuchado la primera vez en el pasillo; después, cuando ha ido a ver qué era, le ha parecido que venía de la habitación de Bellatrix. Entonces todo su cuerpo se ha paralizado y ya ni siquiera podía pensar, sólo correr hacia la habitación de Andrómeda.

Se acerca al cuerpo de su hermana, que está caliente y le hace sentir protegida, y la abraza con sus cortos brazos por la cintura. Andrómeda vuelve a removerse entre las sábanas hasta quedar boca arriba.

_Un, dos, tres… ¡plaf!_. De nuevo, ahora más seguido. Entierra la cabeza en el pijama de su hermana, apoyando la frente en su barriga y haciendo que esta vez bufe molesta.

— ¿¡Puedes estarte quieta de una vez, Narcissa!? ¡No puedo dormir! —la aparta con delicadeza, pero con movimientos firmes.

— ¡Viene a por mí! ¡Viene a por mí! — empieza a llorar sin hacer mucho ruido. Porque, si lo hace, madre no dejará que Bellatrix esté nunca más con ella.

Andrómeda se lleva una mano a la frente y cierra los ojos. Empieza a estar asustada, sí, pero no puede demostrarlo porque sino Narcissa tendría más miedo aún, y eso es lo peor que puede pasar. Está segura, y pondría las dos manos en el fuego, de que Bellatrix le ha dicho algo. Esas cosas que sólo, a pesar de tener sólo diez años, se le ocurren a ella.

— ¿Q-qué viene a por ti? —pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Narcissa vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

**OoO**

_Narcissa se lava las manos pringosas, manchadas de chocolate y barro. Las frota con el agua fuerte y rápido, esperando que no quede rastro de ellas. Porque si madre la ve así la mata._

_— ¿Todavía no te has quitado esa ropa? —pregunta Bellatrix irrumpiendo de golpe en el cuarto de baño —. ¿Qué te he dicho que pasa si madre si se entera de esto? —La pequeña la mira asustada y frota más rápido. Sale del cuarto de baño, va hacia su habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y entra sin cerrar la puerta tras ella porque está segura de que Bella lo hará._

_—Hay alguien de visita —dice la morena sentándose en la cama de su hermana —. No sé quién es, pero parece importante porque madre dijo que no nos acercáramos al salón. Y eso que mañana también viene no sé quién._

_—Bella —la llama Narcissa con temor cuando ya se ha puesto ropa limpia y peinado —, ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste? —Bellatrix la mira y asiente despacio, disfrutando con eso. Es tan inocente a veces._

_—Claro que sí, Cissy. Yo nunca te mentiría con algo como esto, lo sabes —Narcissa asiente._

_—Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé —Narcissa se acerca a ella y saca una rana de chocolate de un cajón. Después la parte y le tiende un trozo a Bellatrix —. Toma._

_Bellatrix la mira sorprendida y enfada de repente. —¿Así que tenías otra, Cissy? ¡Me has mentido! ¡Dijiste que no tenías y me hiciste compartir la mía! —se levanta de la cama y se queda parada delante de ella —. ¡Eres una mentirosa! —le dice, despacio y mirándola a los ojos._

_—N-no me acordaba de que la tenía aquí —miente la pequeña. Porque sabe que Bellatrix se enfadará mucho._

_— ¿Que no te acordabas? ¡No me mientas! —aprieta la mandíbula y cree que sus dientes se caerán a pedazos en cualquier momento. No odia más otra que Narcissa le mienta y juegue con ella. Y ella lo sabe —. ¿Por qué no has querido sacarla, eh? Porque preferías que yo compartiera la mía y tú comerte esa sola, ¿verdad?_

_— ¡No grites, Bella! Sino mamá no dejará que…_

_— ¡Pues mejor, Cissy, mejor! —la corta enfadada, gritándole a la cara —. Porque no me gusta tener que estar con mentirosas, menos las que no comparten sus cosas conmigo. ¡Yo siempre lo hago contigo, Cissy! ¡Siempre te doy de lo mío cuando tú no tienes! —Bella se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. Narcissa vuelve a empezar a sollozar —. ¿Y sabes qué? —se gira hacia su hermana. Narcissa niega —. Si no es mamá la que nos separa, poniéndote a ti en una punta de la casa y a mí en otra, será otra persona. Porque, ¿sabes qué? —vuelve a preguntar. Narcissa niega otra vez —. Hay alguien malo, muy malo, que se lleva a los niños mentirosos que no comparten con sus hermanos mayores. Y se los lleva tan lejos que esos niños nunca consiguen volver a sus casas. ¿Y sabes qué puede pasar también? —Ella niega de nuevo, llorando —. Que me lleve a mí también —Narcissa abre tanto los ojos que las lágrimas parecen secarse al instante —. ¿Quieres eso?_

_— ¡No, Bella, no! —Narcissa se acerca corriendo hacia ella y la abraza por la cintura —. Yo… ¡compartiré todo contigo! ¡Todo! Y nunca volveré a mentirte. Nunca jamás._

_Bellatrix sonríe complacida —. Entonces tienes que prometerme que me darás el trozo más grande del chocolate que acabas de partir —Narcissa no duda ni un momento y da el trozo que pensaba comerse ella._

_Narcissa sigue abrazándola mientras lágrimas surcan sus mejillas. Porque prefiere no volver a comer chocolate nunca más antes de que se lleven a Bellatrix lejos de ella._

_—Sabes que lo más importante para mí es que estemos juntas —jura Bellatrix mientras le acaricia la cabeza despacio._

_Pero esta vez habla completamente en serio. _

**OoO**

Andrómeda sigue abrazando a Narcissa bajo las sábanas, aunque la pequeña aún no le ha dicho qué teme.

—Sólo prométeme que, pase lo que pase, nunca dejarás que se lleven a Bellatrix lejos de mí —murmura Narcissa levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

La niña sigue entender, pero sólo puede asentir como respuesta. Cuando lo hace, siente que su hermana pequeña se relaja bajo sus brazos. Después Narcissa cierra los ojos tranquilamente, sabiendo que puede dormir sin temer que Bella no esté al día siguiente.

—Lo más importante es que estemos juntas —repite Narcissa con voz dulce entre los brazos suaves de su hermana.

Y decir esas palabras, recordando la voz de su hermana mayor, le hace olvidarse del ruido que oía dentro de la habitación de Bellatrix y lo que puede estar pasando en ella. Porque cuando se escucha el grito desgarrador ya es tarde.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os a parecido? Ya sabéis que acepto de todo, desde cosas duras que hacen daño hasta reviews :3 ¡Así que, no seáis tímidos y dejadme vuestra opinión! Se agradecerá mucho, en serio.

**Krizia.**


End file.
